venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Toilet Toucher
The Toiler Toucher 'is the most common member of the race of Toilet Touchers, the future/elderly version of Billy Acachalla/Ernie Ghost, and the true main antagonist of VenturianTale. He goes around touching and teleporting to toilets, hence the name "Toilet Toucher." He has a strange power that allows him to, whenever any of his skin touches a toilet, instantaneously be teleported to any other toilet of his choice, unless it's clogged. He mainly uses this power for evasion. Toilet Toucher has seen now to be neutral, making friends with his past self's family. He also can create Ghostly Toilets like the rest of his kind and can turn into Doge, who he claims is his ultimate form. The Toilet Touchers have created and destroyed entire planets in the name of toilet touching. His mother was said to be a tornado while his father is a man named John Smigglebug. Biography Backstory/Origin stories Toilet Touchers have a variety of different origins, the first being an unknown man who gained the power to teleport when his skin touches a toilet for unknown reasons. Another origin being, that an all-powerful being who dwells within the 13th dimension became one. The Toilet Toucher is Billy from the future, which has been a major plot twist on the Venturiantale lore. The most recent story of the Toilet Toucher is that Billy Acachalla grew up to become Ernie Ghost, a confirmed middle-aged Toilet Toucher/Billy, and Johnny Ghost's uncle. One day he found a toilet in a sewer and his candy got stuck on it, so Ernie tried to lick it off. Then he gained toilet powers and said it was "Like a Spider-Man origin". When the future came, Toilet Toucher somehow gained time traveling powers as well and went back in time to when Papa Acachalla first met Gertrude, only to be killed by his future stepmother. He died saying "Mom's always been so mean". He then went to jail for a yet unknown reason. First encounter The Toilet Toucher first appeared when him, Sally, Maxwell and Maddie Friend were being taken to jail by an Irish prison warden. After Maxwell was killed for trying to escape, The Toilet Toucher appeared in Maddie and Sally's cell. The warden locked Toilet Toucher in the cell, so he went to the toilet. But when he did, he teleported into another cell's toilet. The 4 went to play basketball, but Toilet Toucher ate the ball. He was then taken to the emergency room, where he was given pills to help with this problem and was to tell the warden if there were any side effects. Sally then gained control of the doors but was caught. Maddie was gone, so Sally and Toilet Toucher helped the warden find her. Toilet Toucher started teleporting rapidly from the pills' side-effects and Sally found Maddie but was killed. The 3 came to find Maddie eventually, but the warden and Toilet Toucher got into a fight which killed Sally and the warden. Toilet Toucher then died from the side-effects, leaving Maddie to escape. Five nights at warios For 2 nights The toilet toucher was haunted by a ghostly Ashley the which, Yoshi and Wario. He chose to stay in the bathroom for obvious reasons, where he used pills that could help him survive. Evil and chaos Toilet Toucher once appeared in Papa and Sally's living room and started touching all the toilets. Papa told Eevee to help look for him. But she locked him in the basement. Papa later got out and the 3 saw The Toilet Toucher, but he escaped. Papa suggested they clog all the toilets so that Toilet Toucher can't teleport. Sally then finds The Toilet Toucher, but Papa shoots her instead of him. Papa pursues the Toilet Toucher, but he escapes yet again. Papa turns Eevee into Flareon to track down Toilet Toucher and tells Sally to guard the upstairs toilet. Toilet Toucher then obtains a machine gun and kills Sally and Flareon with it. Papa and Sally lock themselves in the bathroom while The Toilet Toucher and Flareon kill each other with weapons. The Toilet Toucher eventually gets into the room and kills the 2. Papa then turns into a Pokemon and kills The Toilet Toucher with his military training. While discussing the pros and cons of being a Pokemon, papa tells the Toilet Toucher to shoot him and the 2 chase each other to the treehouse, where The Toilet Toucher says he will shoot papa when the toilets are unclogged. He then kills Sally and Flareon before papa trips on the ladder and falls to his death. Johnny ghost arrives, but the sight of The Toilet Toucher is too much and he turns into Jimmy casket. He succeeds in killing The Toilet Toucher but then uncle Charlie kills him. Casket then reveals that he killed all of Sally's family except for Sally Betty Jessica. He then kills Charlie before he is killed by Flareon. Billy arrives home from work and is killed by Casket, but Sally and Flareon lock him in the bathroom until The Toilet Toucher appears and kills him. The Toilet Toucher and Jimmy casket then have a 1 on 1 fight, with The Toilet Toucher getting killed instantly. Casket then orders Flareon to relive his death by going into the bathroom. The Toilet Toucher emerges but kills himself to make it look like Jimmy did it. Jimmy then forces Sally into the room, but only a bird, and not The Toilet Toucher, comes. Jimmy then goes into the bathroom to prove The Toilet Toucher will come. He does come and kills Jimmy before escaping. Papa Acachalla and Sally decided to stay in a hotel that was run by The Toilet Toucher and a busboy whose last name is Blubber for Sally's birthday. After getting a room, Sally decides to explore the hotel before asking for a suite, which is in the basement. A guy in a gas mask comes and says he's here to fix a gas leak, but no one can understand him through his mask. After the leak is fixed, Papa and Sally have lunch, also finding a note that Gertrude sent Papa that says "''Lose weight you fattie". Papa also discovers that you throw the toilet(a bucket)out of the window when it is full. After dealing with Sally, who wants more waffles, Papa finds a secret room in one of the rooms that has a hole in the ceiling and lots of toilets. After chasing Blubber into a puddle, Papa and Sally go and have dinner, finding a room that has lots of beer. After having 3 and a half bottles, Blubber then says it's not beer, it's stuff from the toilets he empties. The Toilet Toucher calls a medic, which turns out to be Billy. Papa then throws up, causing an explosion. Johnny ghost and Johnny toast have been turned into babies after being cursed by Bon-Bon and are looked after by Gertrude, despite Bon-Bon killing them multiple times. Ghost gets his revenge by lasering Bon-Bon. The Toilet Toucher appears out of nowhere and ghost pleads for him to change him back to a human. The Toilet Toucher says that the Johnnys have to eat 100 pieces of pizza in a day to turn back. Toast accidentally kills everyone with a laser blast, changing ghost back to a human. Ghost attempts to change toast back too but is killed by The Toilet Toucher. He then distracts everyone by saying they should have a baby deathmatch. While being chased by Bon-Bon, Ghost makes it to Toast to say to protect Gertrude from The Toilet Toucher. He then uses the power of the taco burrito to fly and discovers that the world is a computer simulation in the progress. It is revealed that Gertrude trapped them there because she thought they were babies hacking papa Acachalla's computer when really they were investigating for paranormal entities as babies. Gertrude plans to use their adventure as a video for Billy and Sally. Ghost kills Gertrude out of anger but realizes The Toilet Toucher has turned into his ultimate form. The Toilet Toucher goes for Ghost, who says that they need to have fish oil pills to make it out alive. Ghost begs for mercy from The Toilet Toucher but then becomes Jimmy Casket. Being Jimmy, he kills Gertrude and then goes for The Toilet Toucher. Discovering the end of the universe duck is there, Ghost(who is in control now) kills it. He then eats a pill from Toast, discovering it will turn him into a melon in 5 Minutes. He then decides to go out fighting the end of the universe duck. Ghost then realizes that he is a pigeon, Toast is a melon, and The Toilet Toucher is the duck. This is all revealed to be inside Billy's mind. Mr. Sviggles is guiding Ben, Rake, and Jeff on a tour of Butts N.C when he is accidentally killed by Rake. Johnny Ghost then comes while looking for a paranormal entity when he comes across the 3, who help him look for Johnny Toast, who has gone missing. Ghost tells the 3 to find 4 axes, which will help bring Toast back. Rake and Ghost find an ax each before giving up. Ghost then talks to toast telepathically before The Toilet Toucher shows up. Toast also shows up while The Toilet Toucher attempts to kill Ben, who wants an autograph. The 5 notice a ghostly toilet, which works for The Toilet Toucher. Ghost kills the toilet by whacking it on the head and notices it left behind a substance, but The Toilet Toucher kills him before he can examine it. The Toilet Toucher makes a brief appearance in Gmod DELPHOX Pokemon X and Y mod where he is seen floating around a house where Ghost and Toast went to investigate a paranormal entity, looking for toilets to touch. When Toast says that there are no toilets in the house, The Toilet Toucher tries to escape but is held down by Toast. The Toilet Toucher starts randomly jiggling before Ghost realizes the entity in the house wants to make them think The Toilet Toucher is there when he actually isn't. Ghost and Toast leave the fake body on the table and resume investigating. Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast are investigating the house of Bert and Hilda Niceguy for a ghost and have to try to make it come to them. After many failed attempts, Bert tells them the source of the haunting is in the bathroom, so the 4 go there. Toast guesses if Hilda is the ghost since she is acting odd. His guess proves to be correct, and Hilda, as a ghost, vanishes. Bert then realizes he never had a daughter and he has just swept away with the whole thing. Ghost and Toast are about to leave when The Toilet Toucher appears. The Toilet Toucher says the 2 are toast. Toast then says he is Toast. The Toilet Toucher, confused by it all, runs away before Ghost and Toast can go after him. After spending some time in some undisclosed Space Prison, the toilet toucher eps caped confinement via a makeshift toilet. It was not long after that he brokered deals with the other paranormal entities such as Prince Fang and Mario, In a scheme to take over the world. First imprisoning the members of PIE along with other notable people, into an eternal game of deadly hide and seek, and even switching Sallys and johnny past bodies. After the paranormal investigator learned how to escape, a furious toilet toucher murdered them both and scaled fang for his failure. It was from that point on where Johnny Ghost and toast were sent to several bizarre locations to stop them from getting in the way of toilet Touchers plans, some of these places include his very house and Lego set (they were shrunken), and a house hunted by a demonic sonic. But eventually, the PIE members are able to find the centerpiece to the toilet touchers plot, a dark crystal which created zombies. After an elonged battle the crystal so was shut down and the world was saved. The secret revealed Neutral side Billy Acachalla decides to hold a pool party and tries to convince Papa Acachalla to join by showing him the ad for his party in the newspaper, but the headline actually says that great uncle Owen has been killed by stormtroopers. Papa then reveals he has been watching tv and posting videos to his youtube channel for three days. Papa comes out and sees that other than the rest of the Acachallas, Billy has invited Kylo Ren, officer Maloney, Elsa, Johnny toast, Jipson, Ariel, Freddie, Rey and Tootsie (who is pretending to be Gertrude so he can get in). Toast breaks a move on the dance floor and uses British disco, Papa tells everyone to cover their eyes, but they do not die. Tootsie later leaves and Toast is killed by Freddie. Papa talks to Elsa before seeing The Toilet Toucher in the garage. The gnome of the 13th dimension arrives while papa tells the real Gertrude about Tootsie. The Toilet Toucher then shows himself to papa and Gertrude, reminding Papa and telling Gertrude and Sally that he is Billy from the future. He then tells them that the pool party will go on non-stop for 70 years. Gertrude then says that she was never running for president and they all realize it's been Tootsie all along because he cooked a gross, unknown thing that he claimed was chicken. The Toilet Toucher then starts to die because he has been eating that for 80 years. Papa, Sally, and Gertrude plan to put The Toilet Toucher on a toilet to transport him back to his own time. It supposedly works, but the gross food has mutated out of The Toilet Toucher, turned into a chicken and runs around saying "Why did the chicken chase the monster?" before Gertrude kills it. Papa then kills Maloney and Timmy, who was visiting, before deciding they have to move again. Billy then shows up in a box. Papa tries to tell Billy he is The Toilet Toucher but Billy says his tongue is stuck. Papa then gives up and kills Billy. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps decide to go to a high school where their teachers are Darth Calculus and The Toilet Toucher. The first class is hand sanitation, where Calculus decides to pose as a student called Tommy in order to see how his teachers and students are doing and Nick goes down a toilet. Calculus reveals his disguise, but they don't believe him. The next class is roof survival, where Calculus and Judy fall to their deaths and Nick passes the class. Calculus draws his lightsaber and announces that the sith have taken over the high school. After Calculus kills The Toilet Toucher, Nick and Judy become loyal to The Toilet Toucher and kill Calculus. Kylo Ren then arrives and attempts to teach the 3 how to craft a lightsaber, where everyone fails at first, but then Judy passes. Everyone then gives a speech about their lightsaber before Judy trips over her lightsaber, killing herself and Kylo, who was stabbed in the feet by it. Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and The Toilet Toucher are in prison guarded by Suzie Gumball, who is Canadian. After The Toilet Toucher tries to flush himself down a toilet, Suzie escorts them outside, but her 3 prisoners don't understand her because of her accent. They then play soccer, with Nick trying to jump from the roof to the soccer field, but dying. Nick and Judy then try to escape, with Judy reaching the roof and Nick being teleported to Canada. Nick disguises himself a Canadian playing ice hockey to fool Suzie. Nick and The Toilet Toucher eventually make it to the roof but are then chased by the prison warden to a pool. The 3 escapees jump into the pool safely but Suzie drowns because she is Canadian. It is then revealed that the pool is a giant toilet, causing The Toilet Toucher to have a nuclear fart explosion. Possible death On the ship where Johnny Ghost and Gertrude were trying to find a Space Wal-Mart, Johnny says he sees the corpse of Toilet Toucher. When he revisits the corpse, however, it is a different model than the average hostage model that Toucher uses. The toilet toucher lived in a secluded fortress within a forest for five years, growing more irritable and senile than ever. After harassing the president of the United States via continuously teleporting through his personal restroom, he was declared the largest threat to the United States of America. With the military finding his fortes so Ndebele transporting there by train, toilet toucher sent his toilet minions to derail the train. The survivor of the attack tempted to continue their mission am doing ensued the Toilet Toucher but was quickly overwhelmed by him and his toilet forces. Forcing the survivors to deploy a nuke in the area. Despite being unseen during the explosion it's is very possible toilet toucher either escape or simply survived the blast. Physical Appearance Toilet Toucher is just like Orville Redenbacher in appearance. He is a balding old man who wears a lab coat. In his ultimate form, he resembles a yellow-backed, Lit floating Doge head. Personality and traits The Toilet Toucher is known for being nice. He enjoys appearing and disappearing at random intervals of time to interrupt people. Whenever he is in a household, he can be found looking for a toilet. Generally, he is happy as long as he is near a toilet. In the 4th of July episode of GMod, it is revealed that the Toilet Toucher hates the color blue. He also dislikes the blue toilet cleaners that are sometimes placed in a toilet for periods of time. The Toilet Toucher is always very anxious to find toilets to teleport to and from, even at the expense of other people's comfort. This is due to the fact that The Toilet Toucher needs to touch a toilet every 15 minutes to sustain himself. If desperate enough, The Toilet Toucher can and will "make toilets" out of objects around him. The Toilet Touchers mood can change very quickly, always being a strong emotion. From being extremely generous to killing anyone who goes into bathrooms, and even loudly wailing in fear when the slightest threats are realized. His silliness is not to be taken for granted, in his the worst of times he has destroyed entire planets and nearly conquered the universe all in the name of toilet touching. Abilities The Toilet Toucher's most notable power would be his ability to teleport via touching a toilet. But his power has shown to exceed even that. As he can levitate, teleport short distances without a toilet, move at super-human speeds and even teach others how to teleport (see BonBon). The Toilet Toucher has been shown to be exceptional with a gun and a master of deception. His most powerful ability, however, is his Doge (Meme/garry's mod) form, in which he is described to have God-like powers. If he welds two toilets together and touches them both at the same time, he can create a nuclear explosion, which he uses to save his family from the Dragon that killed Papa Acachalla to avenge the death of Jeremy. Due to being billy in the distant future, The Toilet Toucher has advanced medical training to which he can return from the most severe of injuries just by 'setting his leg'. Essentially being his own Back from the Dead power. He also has the power to blow up everything in the area or “'''Taco Bell Aftermath” as Venturian would say, should he touch a toilet too large for his butt; This is shown in the above video at about 11:13 Relationships Johnny Ghost Johnny Ghost has been on the lookout for The Toilet Toucher for quite a while. He sees The Toilet Toucher as a dangerous and threatening creature that is not to be underestimated. He is also afraid of The Toilet Toucher and sees him as one of his arch enemies. Maddie Friend Maddie Friend was once in prison with The Toilet Toucher. He would teleport into her cell often to scare her. But soon protected her and won with her, then died of medication/rubber ducky side effects. Sally Sally was in prison with The Toilet Toucher and shared a cell with Maddie. Since she is the youngest of The Acachalla Family, she was freaked out the most by the old man in her prison bathroom. The Toilet Toucher also appeared in Sally's house once. Jimmy Casket The Toilet Toucher is Jimmy Casket's mortal enemy and one of the very few people Jimmy is actually afraid of. It is unknown why Jimmy is so terrified of him, but it may be connected to the fact Johnny Ghost is afraid of him as well. Prince Fang When Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost discovered they were in The Toilet Toucher's house, Ghost saw Him on The Toilet Toucher's shoulder. Prince Fang then killed Batman and came for Ghost. It is still unknown how the Johnnys got out of that one. Prince Fang can also be assisting The Toilet Toucher with his plan to rule the universe. Billy Acachalla In the museum roleplay video, it is revealed that the Toilet Toucher is Billy from the future. Papa Acachalla Similar to Jimmy Casket (Johnny Ghost), Papa Acachalla sees The Toilet Toucher as an enemy. He has attacked him on every occasion and vice versa. Even when it was revealed that Billy was The Toilet Toucher, Papa still attempted to end him. Eventually, they did come to get along, papa seeking vengeance when The Toilet Toucher was killed by a dinosaur. While Papa does see The Toilet Toucher as an enemy, he does not seem to take him as seriously as Ghost does. Seeing The Toilet Toucher as something below him, sometimes even prank killing him. Quotes *"Such fun. Much scary." -as Doge *"I've gone Super-Saiyan! My power level is over one BILLION!!!" *"I'm here to touch some toilets!" *"GHOSTLY TOILET!!!!!" * "It looks like I'll have to... SET THE LEG." * I'm the Toilet Toucher! HAW HAW HAW * "Your names are so stupid!!" * "I am the Toilet Toucher!" * "Hello, sonny, could ya help me declog the toilets?" * "The IRS... needs... to touch... toilets." * "Game over?! It's not game over for me it's game over for you!" Trivia *He has loud and ridiculous screams that Jordan says sounds like an air conditioner that didn't have its filter cleaned, "You sound like a broken air conditioner!". A better comparison can be made, likening it to an adult male gorilla/tiger mix with a scratchy throat guarding its territory by using an angry, low growl. *When in a bathroom alone with someone, he will give them something that they want or need. If it's Jimmy, the Toilet Toucher will do his "broken air conditioner" scream, and kill him. * The Toilet Toucher is a cat person. * In the LEGO City mod video, he infected the Steam workshop. *He is very skilled with a pistol, which is his preferred weapon. * due to the Acachalla residence being plagued with clogged toilets, it is nigh impossible for The Toilet Toucher to travel there. *Jimmy Casket is his mortal enemy. It is unknown why Jimmy Casket is scared of him. *He is played by Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba) * The Toilet Toucher is one of Jordan's favorite VenturianTale characters. *He can turn into a Doge that can fly around, shoot lasers and make Dragon Ball Z and Naruto references. Johnny Ghost called this The Toilet Toucher's "ultimate form." *He is the janitor of Creepypasta High School. *He can create floating flaming toilets. *The Toilet Toucher has once morphed into a Crow and turned into Dr. Kleiner, and also Doge as his ultimate form. * He dislikes the color blue because it is the color of most toilet cleaners. * On Independence Day, the Acachalla's trapped him in the bathroom with a blue firework. * He has two identical granddaughters he met in prison. They go by the name "Candy Touchers" and look like Von Schweetz. * Similar to Doge, there is more than one Toilet Toucher. * There is likely a possibility for there to be more than one Toilet Toucher, such as differing origins, physical appearances, and the fact that the art of toilet touching can be learned by practically anyone. * Despite being a grandfather, he seems to be under the control of both Candy Touchers. * He is allergic to Starbucks, and drinking it will break both his legs. * There is a book about him called How to hunt The Toilet Touchers. * It was revealed in the Museum map video that he, or at least this one, in particular, is a future version of Billy Acachalla, making a major plot twist on VenturianTale lore. * As seen in multiple videos, Billy is seen to be missing once Toilet Toucher appears. This later makes sense once it is revealed Toilet Toucher and Billy are one in the same. * It is possible that the Toilet Toucher is Billy from a future timeline, explaining how the Minecraft Billy acted like Billy in the present even though being "further" in the future. * He ran in The VenturianTale 2016 Presidential Election. * In the TOILET TOUCHER 2! - Gmod Cops & Robbers episode, it shows that if he touches a toilet too big for his butt, a nuclear explosion will happen. * His model is a hostage from Counter-Strike Source. Gallery toucher.PNG Appearances *Toilet Toucher - VenturianTale Roleplay - The Sims 4 Create a Sim - VenturianTale Mom Gameplay - CAT Category:Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire Category:Character Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Nemesis Category:Gmod Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Toilets Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Gmod Characters Category:Isaac Frye Category:Ghost Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Billy Category:Toucher Family Category:Acachalla Family Category:Old Category:Creepy Category:Toilet toucher Category:Awesome Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Male Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:Homeless Goomba Category:Paranormal Category:Interdimensional